


I'm gonna stop time with you (but I can't see the future I drawn)

by only_jaeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Sad Ending, Violence, but pls give it a try, journalist!jaehyun, murderer!taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_jaeyong/pseuds/only_jaeyong
Summary: Everyone was born and designated to be with someone but instead of a mark. soulmates have an original song only the two of them know. And a particular song had been stuck in the popular journalist, Jeong Jaehyun's head since the day he was born. He had written down the lyrics and tried to understand what’s the meaning of it. He had tried to sing it randomly whenever he’s walking down the streets, hoping someone-- most likely his soulmate -- would recognize it. But he received nothing, no results were given to him.He really hoped he could find his soulmate sooner but unfortunately, that seems impossible now.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if ever you're on tumblr, you might've seen this. This used to be a Mark x reader fic but I changed it into Jaeyong. If you need proofs that I didn't plagiarized anyone's work, you can message me on tumblr @peachy-jisung.
> 
> Note that there is a major character death, blatant violence and mentions of blood here. If you can't handle these, please click the back button, this fic is not for you.

Everyone was born and designated to be with someone but instead of a mark. soulmates have an original song only the two of them know. And a particular song had been stuck in the popular journalist, Jeong Jaehyun's head since the day he was born. He had written down the lyrics and tried to understand what’s the meaning of it. He had tried to sing it randomly whenever he’s walking down the streets, hoping someone-- most likely his soulmate -- would recognize it. But he received nothing, no results were given to him.

He really hoped he could find his soulmate sooner but unfortunately, that seems impossible now.

Running frantically to his bedroom, Jaehyun closed the door and searched for something sharp, panting hard as he tried to calm himself down. Hearing heavy footsteps getting closer, he rushed to the entrance of the room again, leaning and pressing his body hard against it in an attempt to prevent  _ him  _ from going inside.

The footsteps kept getting closer and closer until it reached the door. Knocking gently, the other man whispered  _ “Come out come out wherever you aree~”.  _ Jaehyun was scared, actually no scratch that-- he’s terrified, The lack of emotion in the man’s voice, it made him shivered. Tears started falling from his eyes as he wished for the man to spare him. He still has a lot of things to do and want to do.

After a few seconds of silence with only his sobs being heard, he then heard a light thud on the other side following a sigh and the sound of a knife grazing over the wooden wall, guessing that the other leaned to the door as well. Jaehyun doesn't know what this man wants to play but he definitely doesn't want to join him. He looks miserable right now, never did he think that he would be in a situation of something he’d been covering as a journalist for years.

  
Getting tired of hearing his pathetic and dramatic actions,  _ Taeyong _ proceeded to hum a familiar tune, soon singing a familiar lyrics while waiting for him to come out and have his time killing him.


	2. Chapter 2

_ “Just say no, just say that you don’t love me.”  _ Taeyong sang with no emotion, banging at Jaehyun’s door as he tried to make his way in.

Jaehyun’s sobs got louder seconds after seconds, chanting ‘ _ I don't want to die’ _ . He placed his head at the door as he leaned harder. Praying to see the sun one more time.

_ “Like my heart is going to leave, like I’m going to hate you”  _ There it is again, the cold voice of his. 

_ “Just say yes, no, I mean just tell me you’re in love.”  _ Jaehyun shut his eyes as he heard the knife graze slightly against the door.

_ “Just like good times, can’t you love me now?”  _ The lyrics of their song made him want to scoff, good times? There’s no good times when it comes to Taeyong. The police are always chasing after him and he’s always the one to report it. That’s the only time they see each other.

_ “Your eyes are giving me an answer, I’m just sighing as if I’m sorry.”  _ Though Jaehyun can’t see him right now, Taeyong maniacally smiles as he lets his blade dig deeper into the wooden door, holding the doorknob while he’s trying to find a time to open it.

_ “That’s how it collapses, I’m falling apart.”  _ He sang with him, water droplets that tasted like salt racing on his cheeks. Taeyong kept banging at his door while the doorknob shook violently.

_ “I’m gonna stop time with you, but I can’t see the future I’ve drawn.”  _ Jaehyun continued, Taeyong no longer singing with him. Yuta and Johnny had told him that when he meets his ‘the one’, he’ll feel the time stop and he’ll see his future with them. But why? Why can’t he see the future he’d been building for years in Taeyong’s eyes?

_ “It breaks like a dream, it’s all broken”  _ He finally reached his dream of being a successful journalist but because of him, because of Taeyong, it’s broken. It’s all gone just because Taeyong can’t accept that someone is out there designated to be with him for the rest of their lives.

A loud scream made their way out of Jaehyun’s now pale lips as he saw the bloodied knife peek right at the right side of his head, Soon giving him a better look at its whole body.

_ “Will I go away? Will I go away from you?”  _ Taeyong kept shaking the door, his voice getting harsher and hasher as he sang through the lines, indicating how frustrated this is taking too long. Everything makes sense now. The lyrics, the tune, everything came to light as Jaehyun finally realized the meaning of the song. 

”I’lI fill your heart that I love, I think I’m going to die.” Jaehyun’s line made Taeyong chuckle. Oh yes he filled Taeyong’s heart, the way his eyes flashes fear the moment Jaehyun saw him entering his house, the way he ran away from him with tears rolling down his aphrodite face. Oh yes he’s going to die, he will be left here swimming in his own blood and Taeyong will continue to kill to satisfy his needs.

_ “Will you go away? Will you go away from me?”  _ Jaehyun sang desperately, hoping Taeyong would say yes, leave him alone and never come back.

Few minutes had passed yet no one ever dared to make a move, but Jaehyun? He really wants to end this now, he doesn’t want to play his little games anymore. And so, while gripping the doorknob and his scissors tightly, he prepared himself to go out of his room.

He counted one to three, breathing heavily. 1...2...3!! Jaehyun finally opened the door and stabbed the scissors wherever he could to Taeyong’s body. The other looked at him with his eyes widened, hands lost its grip to his weapon and went to Jaehyun’s.

_ “Is this how it ends? Are we done now?”  _ The pale boy sang for the last time, seemingly asking if this is the end of their love story and for the first time of the night, It made Jaehyun laugh. It made him laugh out loud that he looks like he’s the crazy one here. 

He allowed the door to open widely while Taeyong held his hands which had a sharp thing pierced into his stomach. Jaehyun would say he’s surprised to see tears on Taeyong;s face and that’s when he realized his hands fit into Taeyong’s perfectly. The criminal’s body dropped to Jaehyun, the dimpled man’s eyes watered because just like their hands, Taeyong’s body fit into his like a puzzle connecting to his missing piece.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept critical criticism as long as it's written in a polite way or is not clearly made to make fun of me. Comment down below your thoughts about this~ you can also see my cc on my twt acc @ltyszcn.


End file.
